


Hashtag: #courage

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Inucest, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mild S&M, Punishment, Sexy Times, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi, Young Love, poor Kohaku, sexy punishment, yaoi lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: Kohaku wants to marry Rin. This is fine, until Inuyasha points out what he has to do in order to do that: ask Sesshoumaru’s permission. RinKohaku Sessinu. Yaoi Dom/sub relationship between Sess and Inu. Rating will go up later.





	1. The Happy Announcement

**_Story: Hashtag: #courage_ **

****

**_Summary:_ ** _Kohaku wants to marry Rin. This was fine, until Inuyasha pointed out what he had to do in order to do that: ask Sesshoumaru’s permission. RinKohaku Sessinu_

_____________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 - The Happy Announcement**

 

_Not to fear where there is occasion, is as great a weakness as to fear unduly, without reason.... Fear is a kind of bell, or gong, which rings the mind into quick life and avoidance upon the approach of danger._

_Henry Ward Beecher, Life Thoughts_

 

Being an able ruler and a good General, there were no more than a few things Sesshoumaru was blind to. Rin growing up was one of them.

 

The peasant child Rin, with missing teeth and a lopsided pony tail somehow failed to turn into peasant woman Rin in the village where Sesshoumaru had left her to learn human life. Instead, she became a half-wild young woman with deep eyes and a strangely regal bearing. She still chased butterflies, and laughed like a 6 year old, but even her childish antics had an elegance, and when she smiled, she looked so uncannily like Sesshoumaru that it frightened the other villagers.

 

After it became obvious that Rin did not want to live amongst humans, Lord Sesshoumaru did not hesitate to bring her back to the palace with him, and Rin finally came home to find her Lord happily mated with the half-demon Inuyasha.

 

The time Rin took to go from a small, frail girl to a beautiful woman was like a drop of water in the ocean for a taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru, and despite the strange, fearless girls’ many suitors, it did not seem to have occurred to the demon Lord that Rin had come of age.

 

His mate, Inuyasha, Rin had found out, was more perceptive than he seemed, and was usually a good way to get to her adoptive father when said demon Lord had dug in his metaphorical (and sometimes literal) heels.

 

For example, more than one smitten young men owed their lives to the hanyou after they made the mistake of proposing to the woman who was Lord Sesshoumaru’s charge. The fact that they did not seem to understand what this last bit meant was a clinching argument against their worthiness as Rin’s potential husbands. Inuyasha couldn’t, and wouldn’t save the few idiots who tried to touch the little girl without her permission from being claw-sharpeners for the demon Lord, but he managed to conceal a fair amount of harmless suitors from his murderous mate on Rin’s request.

 

So her step-father, Inuyasha, was the first one Rin chose to tell her good news to. Ultimately, it was Sesshoumaru’s blessing that mattered, and Sesshoumaru was probably the one person who knew Kohaku well, but Inuyasha came a close second, and with a child’s unerring judgement, Rin decided that said hanyou was the parent she was more likely to get the desired response from.

 

But when Rin told Inuyasha that she and Kohaku were planning on getting married soon, Rin didn’t immediately recognize the look on Inuyasha’s face.

 

“Is Inuyasha-san unhappy?” she asked carefully, trying not to be hurt. Inuyasha was the first one she had confessed their plans to and his approval, though not essential, was still important to her. The half-demon had been like a second father to her since he and Lord Sesshoumaru had mated, and had treated her with no less affection than his adopted son Shippou.

 

“I’m damn happy for the both of you,” Inuyasha said, still with that odd look on his face. Early morning sunlight was streaming in through the large, transparent wall of the room where Inuyasha had been enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet while his mate attended to business.

 

“Though I hope you know what this means,” Inuyasha added, searching Rin’s eyes for some indication of the anticipation of arduous days ahead.

 

Rin frowned and bobbed her head to the side, a habit she hadn’t lost since she was a child with a pony tail on one side of her head. “It means we’ll live together and be happy?”

 

“It means you’ll both have to be _alive_ to live together and be happy,’ Inuyasha clarified, folding his arms on his chest, and the sunlight suddenly made his dirty gold eyes glitter oddly.

 

Rin froze. “What do you mean?”

 

“In order for you to get married, Kohaku will need to ask for your hand in marriage,” Inuyasha clarified still further, taking a purposeful step forward.

 

Rin frowned, involuntarily stepping back. “So?”

 

“Kohaku will have to ask Sesshoumaru for your hand in marriage,” Inuyasha explained slowly, wondering how such a normally sharp girl could be so thick.

 

“I-I’ll have to what?” came Kohaku’s stuttering voice from the doorway.

 

Rin turned around to greet her fiancé with a smile. Kohaku was standing there, covered in blood and remains of some demon. He had what looked like a bloody harpoon in his hands and his clothing and shoes were torn and worn out. But what made the smile slide off Rin’s face was how pale he had become.

 

“Are you ok, Koi?” she asked, taking a few steps towards him.

 

Kohaku was pointing one accusing, incredulous finger at Inuyasha.

“I’ll have to _what_ ,” he repeated.

 

“It’s traditional,” Rin answered carefully. “You’ll be fine.”

 

Kohaku looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou was grinning in a way that was at once rueful and resigned.

 

Kohaku closed his eyes.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **A/N:** This story will consist of relatively short chapters (compared to my other stories) chronicling Kohaku’s attempt to ask Sesshoumaru for Rin’s hand in marriage. Review and let me know what you think. Ja ne!

 

Also, Happy Halloween everyone! ^.^


	2. The Father of the Bride

**Chapter 2 - The Father of the Bride**

 

_“People shouldn’t call for demons unless they really mean what they say.”_

-C. S. Lewis

...

 _He’s not going to kill me_ , Kohaku repeated to himself like a mantra as he made his way from the well-stocked hut that was his home, to the palace of the Lord of the West.

 

The late afternoon sun fell lightly on his back as he climbed the hillock on top of which lay a bigger hill that housed the castle of the Western Lord. Around him, people were finishing up their day’s work and getting ready to return home by sundown. Birds chirped merrily on the quiet, uneventful day, like any other day recently, and people chattered pleasantly with each other, the majority of them happy and content with their calm, peaceful lives.

 

As someone who had been just a boy when he a was plunged head first into death, murder, betrayal, and magic, Kohaku hadn’t thought there was anything much left that could make him afraid. But walking the seemingly interminable distance from his home to the demon Lord’s home, Kohaku found he had no more control over his racing heart and his stomach tied into knots, than he had over the clouds in the sky above.

 

It wasn’t that Kohaku was reluctant to fight for his beloved Rin. It wasn’t like he hadn’t literally gone to the very depths of hell to save Rin. He had already died, so he didn’t really fear death.

 

All these things, he told himself, but none of them would loosen the tension in his belly and his chest.

 

A few of the people he passed by smiled at him in recognition and waved. He forced a smile and waved back at them stiffly. The weather was cool and pleasant, but his palms were covered in sweat. Normally, he would have stopped to spend a few minutes talking to them, but all he wanted to do was hurry up and finish his task.

 

The problem was that he _knew_ Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai wasn’t an unknown enemy. The problem was, that though it was true he hadn’t hesitated to go deep into hell to search for Rin, it was Sesshoumaru who had brought him back from it. The demon lord had spared his life once and saved it countless times. He knew Sesshoumaru in a way that many would consider a great privilege, but the upshot of it, was that it made it unbelievably difficult to imagine standing in front of him and trying to prove that he deserved his daughter.

 

Because he knew Sesshoumaru, but the demon Lord knew him too. He knew how weak-minded he was. He knew Naraku had almost made him murder Rin. He had made himself a Taiji-ya of legend, but the demon Lord had known him at his weakest. Just the sight of his lean, quiet frame and the scythe tucked in his belt was now enough to make some of the strongest demon wary, but he remembered the terror of being unable to control his limbs when Naraku made him raise that same scythe against the demon Lord. He remembered the feeling of hanging limp in the demon Lord’s grasp, raised off the ground by his throat while Sesshoumaru decided whether or not to snap his neck.

 

Like Naraku, who had made him murder his family, and Sango, who had loved him, and fought him, and Priestess Kikyou who had saved his soul, Sesshoumaru was a figure writ large in the fabric that made Kohaku who he was now. The battle raging around them had kept him from really understanding what he had seen the demon Lord do, but he wasn’t made of the white hot strength that Rin was made of, and the uncanny, impossible things he had witnessed haunted his dreams now.

 

Like one’s childhood heroes that one never quite stops adulating, Sesshoumaru was etched into his brain like a specter, and no amount of convincing himself could keep his finely honed instinct from screaming to him that it was unspeakably foolish to stand in front of the demon Lord and pretend to be worthy of the one he cherished so deeply.

 

By the time he reached the foot of the larger, steeper hill that housed the palace, he was sweating enough for the palace guards to give him a worried look. He could hear them whispering to each other, and his spine tingled from the looks they gave him as he passed inside

 

No one would quite understand what it meant to be the human charge of a taiyoukai who hated humans. In the turbulent times when the Western lands were without a leader, pillaging and youkai attacks were so common that almost everyone had experienced the loss of someone or other dear to them. It was nothing unusual to be constantly in fear of youkai or bandits. But they couldn’t know what it felt like to be afraid of oneself, to be made to commit unspeakable acts, and never be sure he wouldn’t do it again. That was one of the reasons why it had felt comforting to travel with Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai didn’t trust him, and Kohaku found he had needed to be free from the burden of trust or he would be crushed under it.

 

So, when he found himself in love with Rin, Kohaku found it perfectly natural that he should be assimilated into the strange family that was a taiyoukai, a hanyou, and a human child. Because Rin knew all the things he had been through and more.

 

But when it came down to it, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were related by blood, and Rin was chosen as his family by the demon Lord himself. Kohaku, in that way, was nothing – still an outsider without any real family, except the Taiji-ya Sango.

 

He wished it was Inuyasha whose permission he had to seek today. The hanyou would have berated him and cursed him and fought him and given them his blessing and Kohaku would be none the worse for wear than a slightly bruised body. Now, he would feel lucky to leave with his sanity and his life.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The humongous, imposing room he was ushered into did not help.

 

Neither did the throne.

 

Sesshoumaru was sitting in on a large, intricately designed chair that looked like a throne, with a low table in front of him. A servant knelt next to his seat with a glass of water, while another stood behind his chair with an elaborate fan, gently and steadily fanning the demon Lord at work. A messenger boy waited at the door with his head bowed in case the demon Lord needed to pass word to anyone, and another servant knelt next to the roaring fire in the fireplace, tending to the logs to ensure that the temperature of the room remained pleasant. The table was messy with papers and Sesshoumaru finished perusing the one in his hand before looking up with a stern expression at his guest.

 

Kohaku had bowed low before thinking about exactly how much he should be bowing. He cursed himself as the demon Lord returned the bow with only a short incline of his head.

 

He wasn’t here as a mere peasant, dammit. He was here as Rin’s future husband and a taiji-ya par excellence.

 

“What is it, Kohaku?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

The Taiji-ya was no stranger to the palace. He was one of the best sources of information for the Lord of the West regarding any unruly demons in his lands. If the problem was more complicated than a stray demo attacking a random village, Kohaku lost no time in informing Sesshoumaru. Even the guards knew the human boy well enough to know that their Lord would want to see him even if he was in the middle of work.

 

But Kohaku had never been this nervous coming here before, and Sesshoumaru stood up from his seat, looking at Kohaku’s demeanor.

 

Kohaku swallowed nervously.

 

“Umm...could I have a word with you? In – in private…?”

 

Sesshoumaru frowned, but gestured for the servants to leave.

 

The kneeling servants, who were attentively watching their Lord, hurried to their feet and bowed out of the room.

 

“Umm… that is – well…”

 

Kohaku would not meet the demon Lord’s eyes and Sesshoumaru’s frown deepened.

 

“My lord knows that Rin and I have known each other since she was a little girl and I a mere boy of 13 years. We got to know each other well when we lived in the same village, and since then, I have had the privilege of her friendship.”

 

Kohaku took a deep breath and concentrated on a dark spot on the wall in one corner of the room.

 

“Now that Rin is of age, I – I wish that… I mean, now that friendship has…”

 

He sneaked a glance up at the demon Lord’s face to gauge the man’s reaction, but Sesshoumaru’s face was blank. Kohaku wondered whether Sesshoumaru was that clueless or whether the details of his imminent death were being ironed out.

 

“I want…I want Rin,” Kohaku blurted.

 

There was silence for a long moment and when Kohaku gathered the courage to look up, Sesshoumaru was staring at him, frozen. When Kohaku’s eyes met his, his brows drew down in a look Kohaku hadn’t seen in many years.

 

“What did you say?” he asked quietly, and took one single step towards the demon slayer.

 

All his years of training and working as a Taiji-ya could not keep him from taking an involuntary step back.

 

“I- I mean I am here to ask my Lord for Rin’s hand in marriage,” the words were spoken in a rush and held none of the confidence he had been practicing all the way here.

 

A few seconds later, when his life didn’t flash before his eyes, he dared to glance up.

 

Sesshoumaru was looking at him contemplatively. Kohaku knew that look meant that the demon king was either considering his words, or thinking about how his head would look severed from his body.

 

After long, nerve-racking moments, he asked, “How old are you, Kohaku?”

 

Kohaku was startled. “I – I’m 19 years old, my Lord.”

 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to the side to better inspect his prey. “And in those nineteen years, Kohaku, what do you think you have done to deserve Rin’s hand?”

 

Kohaku blinked quickly. “I – I don’t know… I mean I have-”

 

But Sesshoumaru had already turned away from him. “Come back when you have an answer.”

 

Kohaku’s angry, flustered brain briefly considered throwing his kusarigama at the demon Lord’s back. The demon Lord was unarmed and unarmored. But the same instinct that keeps us from jumping off of cliffs stayed his hand.

 

Kohaku turned around, bowed shortly, and left.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 **A/N:** To be continued in the next chapter ^.^


	3. A Secret and Punishment

**Warnings** : The rating has gone up. **_This means smut._** This chapter contains a yaoi lemon between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. If you do not like, don’t read. You have been warned.

* * *

 

**Chapter 3 - A Secret and Punishment**

 

_“But, chiquita, you must understand that while you are here, I expect you to come to me and share your fears. Even if I am the one causing them.”_

**_― Cherise Sinclair_ **

**_..._ **

 

It was late in the night, and Rin was in the palace gardens when a messenger came running over the small hillocks of grass. The young woman looked up with a bunch of flowers in her hands when the messenger stopped, panting.

 

“Rin-dono!” he bowed, trying to catch his breath. He discreetly tried to look around to make sure he hadn’t accidentally stepped on any plants, but the moonlight wasn’t enough to allow him to see clearly.

 

“Doushitano desu ka (What happened?/what’s wrong?)” Rin asked. It was unusual for guards or soldiers or any other employees to venture into the gardens, especially at night. The old woman who tended the gardens was very particular about who came near her precious flowers. If they were trampled upon or damaged in any way, the culprit would suffer from some terrible, plant-related “accident”. If this man risked her wrath to come to find her, it must be something very important.

 

“Sesshoumaru-sama summons you urgently!” he gulped, remembering the Lord of the West’s fearful mood.

 

Rin nodded briskly and took off towards the palace, flowers in hand.

 

The messenger stared after the woman running fast as a gazelle in the dark, trying to summon the courage to tell her to take care as the king was in a dark mood. But the words wouldn’t form, and he decided it was for the best. He didn’t want so say something wrong, and sometimes Lady Rin was almost as frightening as Sesshoumaru-sama himself.

 

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Rin knocked lightly in her own peculiar way, on the door of the room the demon Lord usually saw her in, and then pushed the doors open without waiting for a response.

 

It was a relatively small, but bright and spacious room with white marble walls and intricately designed marble pillars. A small balcony opened up onto the beautiful view of the castle grounds, and moonlight streamed in brilliantly from the open balcony door.

 

Sesshoumaru was sitting alone in his usual chair. It was a large, comfortable chair that subtly dominated the room, though it blended in with the other furniture in the room. There was tea placed on a small, beautifully carved table, and around the table there was another, slightly smaller but equally comfortable chair. Smaller, more severe chairs, and a couple of pouffes were carefully scattered around the room. Rin stepped barefoot onto the plush carpets and placing her flowers on a small table by the door, walked up in front of the demon Lord and bowed low.

 

Sesshoumaru turned away from the balcony, and Rin straightened up and sat down in the only other comfortable chair in the room without waiting to be asked to take a seat.

 

“My Lord wanted to speak to me?” she asked.

 

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and watched her silently. Rin blinked up at him patiently.

 

 “Kohaku came to see me today.”

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t miss the way Rin’s eyes snapped up nervously at the name and the rush of blood to her face. “He did?”

 

Rin watched the youkai’s face darken. Sesshoumaru looked away from her slightly, the way he always did when he was angry or displeased. A few strands of silken silver hair fell over his shoulder.

 

“How long…?” he asked.

 

Rin looked down at her hands fidgeting with the sleeve of her kimono.

 

“I…don’t know,” she answered softly.

 

“He is human,” Sesshoumaru said pitilessly.

 

Rin flinched. “…barely,” she whispered, eyes concentrated on the shadows falling on her hand.

 

“Rin,” Lord Sesshoumaru said, in that tone that made Rin automatically look up and pay attention.

 

Moonlight fell on his expressionless, flawless face, making him look like he could have been made out of marble. Golden eyes shimmered with an emotion no human would understand. In the silence of the moonlight, Rin thought she might cry.

 

“Don’t hurry,” Sesshoumaru said quietly.

 

Rin blinked up at him quickly.

 

“Hurry?” she asked him.

 

Outside, clouds passed over the moon and uncovered the brilliantly glowing orb to the night sky. For a moment, there was the silhouette of a bat flying over the moon and then the sky was clear again.

 

“Palaces and kings will be wanting for you, if they were to have but a hint that the daughter of the House of the Moon is ready to be wed.”

 

Golden eyes locked on to startled brown ones. Tears, of happiness, did spring to her eyes then, and Rin clutched the kimono sleeve between her fingers to prevent them from overflowing.

 

“No human has been where you have been, Rin, but the world is vaster than even you have seen, and I would be loath for you to be content with just a piece of it when its farthest reach is within your grasp.”

 

“I was very young when I came to know that youkai aren’t the evilest thing in the world,” Rin said. “And it was you who saved me from going mad when the words that my mind would not allow me to speak filled all the corners of my brain.”

 

Rin looked down at her hand with dull eyes and smiled. “The one who hates their own kind has no place in the world.”

 

She raised her head and beamed up at him. “You changed that. I went along with you, and saw you change the world into a place where even _I_ can live as a human, and though I want to see all of the wonderful world that you describe, I want to see it from this place that you created.”

 

The youkai king stood up. Rin stared at him for a moment and then got to her feet too.

 

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” she said softly.

 

The night wind blew into the room, bringing in a pleasant chill, and the scent of wild forests and campfires. “It’s Kohaku. And I will be careful.”

 

Rin saw his shoulders relax subtly in the way that only she and Inuyasha would notice. When he looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes still held a hard glint in them.

 

“He still has to prove himself worthy,” the demon murmured.

 

Rin grinned. “When he didn’t come to meet me today, I assumed he hasn’t yet passed your test.”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled angelically, looking at once, more and less human. “Not so easily.”

 

Rin nodded and stepped towards the door. “But he didn’t fail either, so it will be fine. I knew Inuyasha-dono was worried for nothing.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Sesshoumaru muttered darkly, and Rin giggled.

 

Then the demon King went very still suddenly. “Inuyasha knew about this?”

 

Rin squeaked and her hands flew to her mouth. “Ehh..? Just a little…”

 

Sesshoumaru stood up fluidly. Rin could see the wheels turning in his head at lightning speed, deducing a great many things from that simple statement – like the fact that if Inuyasha was informed of their engagement first, he probably already knew they were together before that. And that said hanyou had done nothing to stop it.

 

“You may go,” Sesshoumaru ordered imperiously, and Rin fled, sending up a quick prayer for Inuyasha.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Inuyasha’s head snapped up as the doors to their chambers slammed open and his mate stalked in.

 

Inuyasha had changed for the night and was sitting up in blankets waiting for his mate. The demon king met his eyes once to glare at him, and then without a word headed towards the area of the chamber meant for undressing

 

Inuyasha glanced at the frightened looking guards outside who hastily pulled the doors closed behind him without a sound.

 

“How was your day?” Inuyasha asked carefully.

 

There was silence for a moment except for the sound of rustling silk.

 

When Inuyasha could see Sesshoumaru again, the latter was dressed in nothing but hakama. The hanyou thought it was strange how, even after all these years, the sight of his half-naked mate almost made him drool.

 

Sesshoumaru stopped and glared at his mate. “It seems you know exactly how it was, koi,” he said in a low voice.

 

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the youkai’s hard, battle-toned muscles and tried very hard to keep a straight face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

The flickering light from the fire in the fireplace cast the demon Lord’s smooth chest and back in red and orange hues as he stalked over to his gleeful mate. “Inuyasha…”

 

Inuyasha backpeddeled quickly on the other side of the bed and held up his hands soothingly. “Now, calm down, Sesshoumaru. It’ll be alright…”

 

“I am sure it will be,” Sesshoumaru replied serenely, getting into the bed. The hanyou watched him suspiciously at the sudden change in his demeanor. One minute he seemed angry and the other he was getting ready to sleep as usual? All he’d said was that it would be alright. Why would that make him calm down suddenly _unless_ –

 

“He’s…alright, isn’t he?” Inuyasha asked carefully.

 

Sesshoumaru looked up at him innocently, while pulling the blankets over him as always. “Who are you talking about?”

 

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. “Kohaku, of course,”

 

The demon Lord’s face was unreadable for a moment, and then he smiled slowly.

 

“…at least you saved yourself the trouble of pretending to not know about it.”

 

One fang glinted in the low firelight. Inuyasha felt sweat break out on his forehead.

 

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“31! Oww!”

 

SMACK!

 

“32! Please stop!”

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

“33, 34, 35! Sesshoumaru!”

 

The demon Lord stilled his naked mate’s wriggling bottom on his lap and brought the palm of his hand down again.

 

SMACK!

“Ahh!”

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

 

“Count, Inuyasha.”

 

“Stupid freaking son-of-a – ”

 

SMACK SMACK **_SMACK_**

 

“Forty-three! Forty-fucking-three!”

 

SMACK

 

“44…I don’t know why I’m getting my butt kicked over here…”

 

SMACK

 

“…all of this is Kohaku’s fault, really, 45,”

 

**SMACK!**

 

“Son-of-a-bitch! Fourty-six!”

 

The demon Lord’s hard eyes glinted as he enjoyed the lovely dark pink colour his mate’s bottom had acquired.

 

“You,” Sesshoumaru said. “Are the one who chose not to tell me they had been going around for _months_.” SMACK

 

“Aah! Fourty-seven. I did tell you!”

 

“Just now!” the demon lord hissed. “You told me _just now_ that the two of them have been going around since forever!”

 

**SMACK!**

“And I that too I had to coerce out of you!”

 

“Not forever! Fourty-eight! Just-just a few months, not even a couple of years!”

 

“That means more than a year! You just said a few months!” SMACK SMACK SMACK!

 

“49, 50, 51! Dammit dammit dammit... a year _has_ a few months, don’t it?”

 

A clawed hand ghosted over Inuyasha’s by now warm and extremely sensitive bottom. The hanyou shivered.

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

The demon Lord noted with satisfaction that his mate looked like he might cry.

 

“52, 53, 54, 55! Why don’t you take your demented fury out on the kid and leave me alone?!” Inuyasha grouched, fighting to keep his voice steady. The muscles in his back and legs were also aching now, from continuously tensing when every blow fell. The awkward position in which he had been put over his brother’s knee was not helping, neither was the fact that his cock had been hard and leaking for a while now and was refusing to have any consideration for his dignity by realizing that getting a spanking from his big brother was humiliating, not to mention fucking painful.

 

“The boy will get his own comeuppance,” the demon Lord murmured complacently, idly stroking Inuyasha’s bum with his thumb. Under his hand, Inuyasha trembled. “But it is my mate who should know better than to keep secrets from me.”

 

“Well, it’s not like it was my secret!”

 

 **SMACK**  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“94.”

 

SMACK

 

“95…”

 

SMACK

 

“96”

 

Inuyasha had stopped struggling by now. His bottom was bright red and it had to be hurting like crazy, but the hanyou didn’t ask him to stop. He only stopped when his hanyou was starting to feel numb. He stopped and caressed and waited long enough for all sensation to come rushing back and make his skin even more sensitive than before. And then the next blows would hurt that much more.

SMACK SMACK

 

“97, 98…”

 

SMACK

 

“99...”

 

SMACK

 

“…100.”

 

Inuyasha was panting. For a few moments, he didn’t move off of the demon Lord’s lap, and Sesshoumaru played idly with dropping puppy ears while the hanyou got his bearings.

 

When Inuyasha awkwardly slid off, his mate’s arm was around his waist to steady him. He allowed the youkai to support his weight as he sagged next to him on the bed, half leaning on him. Sesshoumaru was also half-hard, and a slight sheen of sweat was visible on the demon Lord’s bare chest, and Inuyasha secretly inhaled the sweaty, musky scent.

 

He allowed himself to be maneuvered towards the head of the bed. Sesshoumaru sat back, leaning comfortably on the headboard. Inuyasha caught hold of his shoulders and straddled him, leaning down to kiss his sadistic mate.

 

He hissed into the kiss as his raw bottom came in contact with the hard muscles of the demon Lord’s thigh. Sesshoumaru hooked his clawed hands under Inuyasha’s knees and pulled him closer.

 

There were lubed fingers entering his hole, and Inuyasha wondered how he got managed to open the bottle and get the stuff without him ever realizing. He didn’t need much preparing and Inuyasha was raising himself up over the demon Lord’s now erect cock before sitting down slowly.

 

His bottom still stung from the abuse it had undergone, and Sesshoumaru enjoyed the slow, grinding motion with which Inuyasha was impaling himself. The hanyou had almost fully seated himself, when the demon Lord lost his patience and thrust up hard into his mate without warning.

 

Inuyasha cried out, the dull pain of penetration adding to the cocktail of sensations he was already feeling. For a moment, it occurred to him that maybe he should be worried about his secret masochistic tendencies getting fuel like this, but then Sesshoumaru was grinding into him and thought fled.

 

The hanyou soon decided it wasn’t enough and he raised himself on his knees to meet the demon Lord’s thrust. Sesshoumaru held him by the waist to help him keep his balance while Inuyasha began to fuck himself on his cock.

 

The sky was beginning to lighten outside when the demon king and his mate finally began to speed up. The demon Lord took a hold of Inuyasha’s cock and began to pump him steadily. When he finally released in the half-demon’s ass, Inuyasha came hard into his hands.

 

Sesshoumaru was prepared for his hanyou suddenly going boneless in his arms and he carefully lowered the half-demon next to him and pulled a blanket over the both of them.

 

The hanyou’s eyes were already half closed, and from the way he was breathing, the demon Lord suspected he may have passed out for a few seconds.

 

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Sesshoumaru murmured as he cradled the exhausted hanyou close.

 

“…I think I got mixed signals,” Inuyasha muttered, already falling asleep.

 

In the predawn silence, the smack Inuyasha received on his bum for the cheeky answer was loud.

 

The night was again silent for a few moments. Then, in his sleep, Inuyasha muttered, “Hundred and one…”

 

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

 **A/N:** So this story has finally joined the dark side (the side with the Sess/Inu lemons =^.^= ) Review and tell me what you all think!

 

 

 


End file.
